1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of planarizing a substrate and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor using the method of planarizing a substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of planarizing a substrate to improve the reliability of a manufacturing process and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor using the method of planarizing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes an array substrate having a switching element and an opposite substrate facing the array substrate. The switching element includes a gate electrode electrically connected to a gate line, a semiconductor layer insulated from the gate electrode, a source electrode electrically connected to a data line and the semiconductor layer, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode and electrically connected to the semiconductor layer.
The array substrate and the switching element include a plurality of layers. When an upper surface of a layer is uneven, a pattern formed on the uneven surface may have a portion that is disconnected, so that the reliability of the display apparatus may decrease.
In addition, when the array substrate and the opposite substrate are not planarized, the cell gap between the array substrate and the opposite substrate is not uniform, so that a stain may be generated on the display panel. Thus, the display quality of the display apparatus may be deteriorated.